


First Anniversary

by tally_hoed



Series: 10 Steps AU [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Top Yixing, bottom Luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by Anon on Tumblr<br/>10 steps AU - yixing and luhan first anniversary ^^ (smutty, yixing tops pls) thank you!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Anniversary

Sometimes Yixing forgets things. Most of the time it’s little things like forgetting to take Mira out to pee (quickly remedied by her headbutting the front door in an attempt to get out), or accidentally picking up vanilla ice cream instead of chocolate. Luhan finds these episodes adorable, teasing the younger until he gets all huffy and his cheeks turn bright red.  
He keeps a diary full of all the important dates, simply because he hates letting people down – mostly Luhan. So it’s not that he actually forgets their first anniversary, it’s more that he forgets where he put his diary and within it, the date of their anniversary. 

When Luhan waltzes into the apartment with a wrapped box in one hand and a large stuffed bear in the other, Yixing immediately knows he’s forgotten something. And by the look Luhan is giving him, it’s something big.

“Happy Anniversary!” 

Well shit.

He smiles meekly when the blonde thrusts his gifts at him. Thoughts race through his head as he unwraps the box – he hadn’t even cooked dinner, thinking they could have leftovers. Luhan moves around him, resting his head on Yixing’s shoulder and pressing a soft kiss to his neck.  
Yixing feels guilty. It doesn’t help that the box opens to reveal a new bottle of cologne, it’s one from China and he knows it reminds the both of them of home.

“I noticed you were running out. Maybe it’s a gift more for me than you, but you like it right?” He places another kiss under his ear and Yixing nods in response, guilt eating away at his insides.

“Of course I do.” He murmurs hoping Luhan won’t hear the waver in his voice. Unfortunately, Luhan knew him better than anyone else and after years of friendship he could easily distinguish Yixing’s different temperaments. 

“What’s wrong Xing?”   
He tightens his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and waits patiently for a response. 

“Nothing… I just couldn’t decide what to make for dinner. Is it okay if we order out?”   
The hands running across his body spark an idea in him and he figures he might get away with his forgetfulness. 

“Of course it is.” Luhan knows it’s more than that but he also knows that Yixing won’t open up until he’s ready so he lets it go. He’s happy with his decision when it results in Yixing leading them to the bedroom and pushing him down on the bed, straddling his hips.

Yixing thinks that tomorrow he can figure out a gift and just pretend that it arrived late, in the meantime he knows Luhan will appreciate his bedroom gift.  
It’s not as if they had become complacent in the bedroom, but the comfort of just being together had caused them to become quite lax in the sex department. Yixing hadn’t planned this so he didn’t have toys or anything to spice it up, but he figures he can improvise.

He kisses Luhan nice and slow, licking across his lips but pulling back when Luhan tries to push further. 

“Be patient. It’s my gift so deal with it.”   
Luhan gives him a playful affronted look before settling back into the pillows. 

“Fine, I’m all yours.”

Yixing takes Luhan’s belt off first, purposely grazing his hand over the blonde’s groin and receiving a soft smack for it. He grins in response and gives a soft lick to the strip of skin revealed when he shimmies Luhan’s pants off. Slowly he drags the slacks off, leaving kisses on every inch of skin he exposes.   
Luhan is squirming by the time Yixing makes his way back up to his hips and there’s a prominent bulge growing in his underwear. His breath hitches as Yixing softly bites into his hip bone but lets out a groan when the brunette bypasses his groin and pushes his shirt up instead. 

Instead of leaving kisses, Yixing traces his tongue up Luhan’s stomach, dipping into his navel and biting harshly at the soft skin. It makes Luhan arch up into him and he clutches at Yixing’s shoulders.   
Finally his shirt comes off and ordinarily Luhan would feel uncomfortable being the only naked one in the room, but it’s Yixing and with him there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Not wanting to wait any longer he pulls Yixing down and kisses him, licking into his mouth and biting on his lip.  
The younger moans into the kiss, fisting his fingers through Luhan’s hair and nipping back when the latter gives a particularly hard bite to his bottom lip. Luhan’s pushing his luck when he grinds up against him though and Yixing pulls away immediately. 

He smiles cutely at the pout Luhan sends his way but chooses to ignore it, shedding his own shirt before shifting down the bed. He surprises his boyfriend by licking at him through his briefs and his ears ring with the sounds of Luhan, so desperate for friction. It pleases him to no end the way he can pull these reactions out of him, it turns him on to know he’s the only one that will ever hear him gasp and plead like this.  
Every sound sends more blood down to his own groin and he kicks his pants off to join the pile on the floor. He straddles Luhan’s hips and grinds down, enjoying the friction and little movements Luhan gives in response. He’s never been the seductive one, always giving in to Luhan’s furtive glances and sensual touches but he’s overcome with a sudden need to dominate.

He leans down over Luhan, lips grazing his ear as he whispers “Do you want me?”

Luhan whimpers in response, arching up into his hand as he palms his crotch. And while Yixing wanted to drag this out and make it memorable, his body is screaming at him for full contact. He removes his own briefs before tugging down Luhan’s. When the latter tries to help in his haste, they end up in each other’s way giggling as their limbs tangle.  
The laughter quickly turns back into moans with one quick roll of Yixing’s hips. Luhan scrambles under the pillows to pull out the lube and all but shoves it into his boyfriend’s hands. Yixing laughs and then bites back a groan when Luhan grinds up into him, the heat pooling in his stomach turning molten. Seconds later and the bottle is discarded, Yixing two fingers deep in Luhan, kissing his thigh softly as he thrusts his fingers in and out.

“Xing, more. Please. I need you inside of me.” 

The desperation in his voice snaps every restraint in Yixing and he’s quick to change their positioning, so Luhan is sitting in his lap. He knows it’s how Luhan likes it, riding him but still feeling so close. He holds Luhan by his hips and eases him down slowly, letting out a low sound when he’s fully seated.   
There’s so much tenderness in his eyes and Yixing kisses him fervently, moving his hands to cup the back of his head. Luhan starts them off, rolling his hips before rising and dropping back down.   
Luhan holds him tight, pressing his lips against Yixing’s neck as they move together. 

“Love you.” It’s breathy and soft but Yixing still hears it and he moves faster, pressing harder into Luhan. The blonde whines when Yixing finally touches him, pulling at him slower than the pace his hips are moving. He shifts and he knows he’s got it right when Luhan’s eyes glaze over and he presses himself down with more force. 

“Luhan, I’m gonna –“

“I know, me too.”   
Their bodies are so in sync now, they kiss each other with desperation and Yixing flicks his wrist just so, Luhan falling into him as he comes. He doesn’t stop moving around Yixing and seconds later the brunette lets himself go inside of Luhan. 

They’re sticky and they’re going to have to change the sheets but neither of them wants to move. Yixing curls up around Luhan, leaving a trail of kisses over his shoulder. 

“Happy anniversary.”

Luhan doesn’t have the energy to scoff, just murmurs back quietly, “I’m still expecting a proper present you know.”

The tips of Yixing’s ears burn red and he nuzzles into Luhan’s neck in apology.


End file.
